The Three Brothers
by BlazingStarInInkyBlackness
Summary: Dan(Danisnotonfire) the danosaur and Phil (AmazingPhil) the lion have been fighting for years but when a new enemy comes they must unite with Charlie (Charlieissocoollike) the Collie and Alex (Nerimon) the wolf to discover more about themselves and the land where they live. This isn't a good summary. Sorry. But the storys good
1. Chapter 1

Far away in another land are creatures of great power. Dragons, Phoenix's, the mystical Unicorn but more magical than any of these are the three brothers. Three brothers of great power who together, can control the land and bring peace to all. Separated they will tear it apart. The three brothers are born again each generation into a different form. Each have powers beyond belief two blessed with flight, one with the ability to breathe fire, one fireproof and the final brother able to change someone's mind and twist their thoughts. The most interesting generation was different though, these brothers were born together then ripped apart. This is the story of the time when the three brothers were born into four bodies.

At this time the land was at war, the previous brothers still lived in the forms of a Phoenix, a Dragon and a Gorilla. They had been warring for 300 of their 350 years of life and they had eliminated their gorilla brother. Now each day the battle raged, the hills echoing with death screams and the lost cries of the cause they had all forgotten long ago. The red battalion of the Phoenix clashed against the blue of the Dragon but the real battle was going on elsewhere. General Phil in charge of the Phoenix's special unit 'The Lions' ran swiftly along the battlefield dodging the teeth that leapt to him searching for one person. His troop followed each one wiping out the army on front of them. Phil had trained each one of them from the beginning but he was proud of none of them more than his lieutenant Amy. He felt something brush against his golden pelt and there she was. Amy, his love, she smiled quickly at him before bounding deeper into the battle. He looked back at the battle looking for his troop; he saw flashes of gold and red showing his troop, the best troop in the army made up solely from felines and handpicked from a young age then trained for years until all were fearsome fighters in their own right. Only one troop could match the Lions and that was who Phil was searching for. He had to be somewhere; Phil looked round and suddenly saw the familiar flash of blue. He ducked just in time as the blue creature leapt into the space he had just occupied. Phil whipped round to be faced with his enemy, Dan the Danosaur landed hard, his blue scales shivering slightly as he tried to stand. Phil breathed in deeply until he felt the familiar tickling inside his stomach; he breathed out and watched as fire blazed out hitting the Danosaur straight in the head. Dan just sat up laughing as the fire licked gently against his side fire couldn't hurt him and they both knew it. Phil leapt into the air roaring a challenge which Dan met as he gathered strength and flew straight up to where Phil hung immobile in the air. The battlefield lay silent before them each side holding its breath for the fight which would proceed. The Lions and the Danosaur (Dan's special troop) paced the ground anxiously as they longed to reach up and strike but grounded as they were they could only wait for their leaders to finish. The fight in the sky was disturbing both of the warriors were the best yet neither could land a hit. Phil no longer breathed fire for he knew how pointless it was and they were both dodging any attack the other threw at them. Suddenly Dan flew higher escaping Phil's jaws and screamed a cry to the heavens. His Danosaurs below took the command and lunged into battle against the Lions who were taken aback for enough time for the Danosaurs to grab their lieutenant. High above Phil glanced back and saw Amy being dragged off, he half turned meaning to dive back down and just at that moment Dan lunged at him. Phil felt claws digging into him as he was pushed from the sky. He blacked out just before he hit the ground. The entire Red Army moved as one to surround their Hero. They fought against any of the Blue army who attempted to come close to their fallen friend. Dan high in the sky saw them go and smiled to himself, he had the prize he wanted.

Far off another Army stood; this army was different to any other. Each soldier stood in perfect order each one fully in step, all silent and obeying. Two warriors stand beyond them a wolf and a long haired Collie. They stared straight ahead as a gorilla walked in front of them. This gorilla looked normal except for the eyes, the eyes were pure red and glowing, each soldier feared the moment when the eyes fell onto them. The Gorilla stood in front of the dog and wolf "Is it done?" his voice slithered along the air and crawled silently into the ears of the listeners making them want to run and hide but they couldn't move a muscle

"My Lord" the dog bent one knee down to the gorilla as he spoke "The Warriors will"

"Is our own" finished the wolf. The gorilla nodded pleased at his servant's skill.

"Make them meet soon or all will be lost" The wolf and the dog both bowed low as the Gorilla left each soldier relaxing as he did so. The drill continued as the lines of soldiers marched in time perfecting their attacks and parries. The dog and Wolf retreated further back so they could talk more privately

"What did you hear?" the wolf asked

The dog shook his head confused "His thoughts are too confusing. Sorry Alex"

The wolf looked disappointed "Don't worry Charlie. We'll have another chance."

Charlie looked at Alex in sorrow "But what if it's too late? He's told us to kill them we can't do that!"

"Charlie it'll be fine we'll do it. It doesn't matter we'll get through it together." Charlie nodded slowly.

"We have to do it through don't we? We have to kill them" Alex said nothing confirming Charlie's suspicions. "Let's get it over with then"

Dan flew down to the ground to face his Danosaurs "Well done. We have the hostage the Lions are undone. For what is a troop without a leader?" Amy growled at him "Guard her at all times" he was just about to walk away when he heard a voice in his head. He made no movement and in a moment he remembered nothing of the voice but he knew what he should do. "Take the hostage to the cave on the other side of the valley" The Danosaurs glanced round wondering what made him change his mind but seeing nothing they obeyed. Dan followed soon after shaking his head to clear the thoughts that flooded his brain

Across the valley Phil stirred. His back shouted out in pain but he ignored it. He vaguely remembered what had happened and leapt to his feet causing his back to scream out and forcing him back to his knees. "Lie still Warrior" Phil heard the voice but could not quite believe his ears. He flattened himself against the ground

"My lord. I did not realise you were here" Phil felt a warmth against his back as Avis the Phoenix leader of the Red Army towered above him.

"Stand, my warrior. You have earned the right. "

"My Lord, I apologise for not being here to welcome you myself."

Avis laughed "You may be a mighty warrior but you can't do everything by yourself. I realise that you must free your lover and I know there is no point trying to persuade you to do otherwise but I must advise caution. My brother Draco is building his army and he knows you are coming, I fear you ay be walking straight into a trap from which there is no escape. And whilst I will be saddened to see you go I must forbid you bringing any of your warriors. We can't risk so much for one tiger" Whilst Avis said this his eyes burnt red not the normal fiery welcoming one but a soul searching one. Phil thought this strange but didn't question his leader. He bowed ignoring the twinges from his back and prepared to leave.

Amy was secured in the cave by use of the vines and creepers that naturally grew and whilst Dan had exercised every care whilst tying her up three of his soldiers now had flesh wounds from her. He told all of his Dinosaur's to wait outside the cave in hiding until the Lions came and then they would attack and finally this war could end. Dan knew nothing of a world without war for he was still young, he didn't know exactly how old for he had been found abandoned but Draco the leader of the Blue army suggested that Dan was nearing his 20s. This made seniors think very little of him but not Draco. Draco had taken Dan under his wing literally and had become the closest to a father Dan had ever had. Dan would die before he betrayed Draco and he would kill thousands as he had already done. Now he settled down to wait in a cold dark cave for his enemy to come along. Unfortunately for him he was looking for the wrong enemy.


	2. Chapter 2

_Thank you soooo much for everyone who has read this and my other story. Its kinda crazy. I don't fully understand this website yet but hopefully in uploading this I won't delete my other stories. Fingers crossed =)_

The Red and Blue armies were finally still. Each creature waiting for news of Amy, a small tiger, who could easily sway the outcome of this war. Phil climbed the mountainside precariously not trusting his power to fly him up after all that had happened that day. Dan had no such qualms he flew around the mountainside cawing in triumph. When Phil had finally reached the top Dan landed next to him silently. "You came alone? How stupid are you?" Phil said nothing

"Your princess is back there" Dan pointed with his head to the back of the cave where Amy lay. Phil rushed to her side to help her up. She leapt back in anger "Get out of here Phil! Now!" Dan chuckled "Sometimes you should listen to your other half. But I'm glad you didn't" the Danosaurs slipped out of the nooks and crannies where they had hid and surrounded Phil. Phil realised just how helpless he was. Then something strange happened to the Danosaurs, slowly, one by one, they collapsed. There was no rule to who keeled over but one by one they did

"Men attack" screamed Dan seeing victory slipping through his paws. But his men lay silent and unaware of the world around them. Phil laughed and then he felt a swieght fall onto his body. Amy lay there silent and sleeping as Phil startwed violently he felt it rushing through his system too. A drug, it had to be. Dan stood silent watching in confusion as he was left the only one standing. Then slowly he felt drowsy and even as he fought against it his knees buckled and he fell forward. The cave was silent until a cruel laugh cut through it. The gorilla led his forces inside to gather the soldiers, the Danosaurs would happily kill their comrades after the gorilla was through with them but two soldiers didn't deserve the pain of mind bending. The Lion and the Danosaur lay peacefully sleeping as the gorilla forced them onto stretchers and carried them silently away from the cave back to his lair. Charlie and Alex looked on in despair as another part of the gorillas plan fell into place. There was little they could do anymore.

When Dan and Phil awoke they were tied up in a small cave where slime dripped from the ceiling and neither of them could stand. Phil woke aching from every single muscle whilst Dan woke silently. Neither of them talked for a while after realising the situation.

"Sorry" Dan blurted out Phil twisted to attempt to see him. The bit of Dan's face that he could make out was apologetic. "I shouldn't have taken Amy. It was wrong. I just wanted to end this stupid war." Phil kept silent letting Dan elaborate. "I need to win. It's the only way I can take after him. It's the only way I can be happy." Phil decided to finally talk

"It's okay. I know you had to I've done terrible things as well." They fell into an awkward silence which Dan broke

"Did you see who captured us?" Phil shook his head

"I was out by that time but no one should have. There's no one else with an army that could rival ours"

"Maybe there didn't use to be." mused Dan quietly

"What do you mean?"

"Everyday thousands die but hundreds are unaccounted for. We think they run off but what if they don't? What if they formed an army?" Phil was overcome by this thought

"But we would have noticed it. An army couldn't amass without us realising it."

"Yes it could if one of them had the power of one of the three brothers. They're meant to be coming soon for this generation aren't they? Three brothers with immense powers and the first ones that are obvious are breathing fire for the warrior, resistance to fire for the leader and bending minds for the thinker." Phil stared off into the distance in wonder "Phil? What's the problem?"

"Dan. Who were your parents?" Dan was taken aback

"This is hardly the time for sentimentality!"

"Just tell me alright?" Dan was shocked by the venom Phil had injected into his voice.

"I don't know. I was found. Draco brought me up by himself. He trained me to fight and he gave me a second chance at life." Dans voice was unusually quiet remembering the tender memories he had shared with Draco

"Same for me. I was orphaned and so Avis saved me and brought me up as his … I think the brothers have come" Dan twisted round so much his neck clicked

"Oww. What do you mean?!" Just at that moment the Gorilla walked in.

Alex and Charlie guarded the entrance to the cave as the gorilla walked in. He trusted them because of their 'similarities'. Alex and Charlie both hated these similarities. They stood in the cold outside the cave listening to everything Dan and Phil said wishing they could connect the dots for them. The gorilla walked out soon after imparting a piece of advice to Dan and Phil.

"Guard them. If they get out you'll wish they hadn't" Alex and Charlie bowed to him in fear as he walked off.

"Alex we've got to. It's our only chance!"

"Come on then" Alex said smiling and walking into the cave with Charlie following. The darkness hit them and for a moment they were left blinded but then they saw the inside of the cave. Phil and Dan stood at opposite sides of the cave tied down with thick vines and creepers, the Danosaur was in good condition which was more than could be said for Phil. The lions pelt was covered in blood and dirt and Charlie and Alex could see long scratches along his back where Dan had attacked him. "Who's there?" shouted Dan in anger at his helplessness.

"We're friends!" shouted out Charlie as he advanced towards the pair. Dan struggled against the paws that reached out for him but Phil was far past that stage.


End file.
